


Love Notes

by abyssalUpwelling



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/F, Hugging, Implied Death (Except He Didn't Really Die), Mutual Pining, Picnic, Spaceship Building, almost canon compliant, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/pseuds/abyssalUpwelling
Summary: Lucy wants to do something with her life while she's stuck in the Systar System. And she has decided that 'something' will be playfully antagonizing Mayhem. On the other side of this Mayhem is left trying to figure out why she has a crush on the one person in the galaxy who can't possibly like her back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a four chapter story, with an epilogue at the end, hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mayhem seemed skeptical of the sudden interest of a career from Lucy.

"Listen, if I'm going to be stuck in the Systar System for the rest of my life, I want to do something interesting with my time, and the only cool thing you guys have here is Systar System's Forces."

Mayhem rolled her eyes, they had lots of cool things in this solar system, but instead of listing those, she just gives in, "fine you can join."

Lucy perks up, she hadn't expected it to be this easy, but then Mayhem adds some more, "but you'll still need to past training at the Academy to join."

"Uggggh, aren't you the leader, can't you just wave me through the red tape?"

The alien laughs, "well I have to make sure you're capable of protecting yourself, it would be so irresponsible of me to just let an untrained civilian try and fight dangerous enemies."

"Untrained? I'll have you know-" but before Lucy can finish the General shoves an application form into her hands and walks out of the office, leaving her there alone to grumble about how lame this place is.

\---

"This party is so fun! It's almost as fun as the one we had last week!" Unikitty cheers to a slightly drunk Benny, whos trying to juggle some smoothies.

“I guess,” Benny says, his mind seeming elsewhere.

Unikitty tilts her head, “is everything okay Benny?”

“I was just thinking, what if one of our friends who we haven’t talked to in awhile tried to get in contact with us, and they have changed, maybe in a good way, maybe in a bad way, but they wanted to reconnect, but they also wanted us to do things that might hurt people, and you might have a cru-”

“Are you talking about Wyldstyle?”

"Yeah, um, that’s who I was talking about, Wyldstyle, I was just thinking,” Benny pauses, stalling as he tries to think of something to say, “it might be more fun if Wyldstyle came, she never wants to party with us."

"Well you know her she's still having trouble emotionally dealing with to you-know-who,” Benny winces at that mention, and Unikitty sighs leaning her head against his shoulder, “but just give her some time and then she'll want to hang out with us!" Unikitty smiles up at Benny, happy to see him return to his normal mood, and then she tries to grab one of the smoothies from Benny.

Metal Beard walks over from a crowd of what looks like disco pirates and joins in the conversation, "that be unlikely Unkitty, for Wyldstyle be joining the Space General in her army, I be guessing we won't be seeing her much at all for awhile." 

Benny tries to keep Unikitty away from the juggling smoothies by floating higher, Unikitty eventually gives up and heads over to Metal Beard, "I guess that tracks, she does have a crush on Sweet after all."

There's a loud sploosh behind her as she turns around to see Benny's smoothies all strewn across the floor, "I gotta go,” he says running out the door, leaving Unikitty and Metal Beard to give each other a concerned look.

\---

Lucy walks through the hallway of the Academy, huddling against her books, the air conditioning much to cold for her taste. Living in an apocalyptic desert really makes you acclimated to the heat.

She checks her phone to see her schedule, and her locker number. She grimaces at the thought of a locker, what was she some sort of high schooler? Not that she knew anything about high school. She had dropped out of school at the age of 13 to train to be a Master Builder. Thinking back on that, she realizes she probably needed better parental figures in her life to stop her from doing that.

She gets to her locker and starts shoving books into it, only to notice a presence behind her. Lucy rapidly swivels around, ready to fight.

She quickly realizes who it is, but doesn't drop her fighting stance, "General, what are you doing here?"

The armored individual smirks and tilts her head, "well I was asked to come aboard and help train some new recruits for the time being. They always need extra help at the Academy."

Lucy isn't buying that, "you sure you aren't here to make sure I can't get into your dumb little army."

"Oh I'm sure a Jerksburger like yourself won't have any trouble at all."

Lucy squints at her, but doesn't give her a satisfaction of a response, simply slamming her locker door closed as she walks away.

\---

The first few days drag along. Lucy is finding some parts of this training fun, learning new forms of combat being one of those, but some things really blow, like learning the technical engineering behind taking apart a spaceship being one of those.

And a lot of the training lectures and sessions incorporate various instructions, and being who she was as a person, following instructions for such long periods of time was pushing Lucy to the point she was considering dropping out. But she won't let that happen, she has to prove to Mayhem that she's tough enough. She wonders why she's so desperate to prove she has what it takes to the tough intimidating Space General. She decides it's because they had formed a strong rivalry. That's it, she wants Mayhem to be her rival, that's why she thinks about her constantly, that's the only reason.

After going through that mental load, she looks down and checks her phone for her next class, 'Elite Training' with 'Unspecified Instructor’, she doesn't really think about that too much until she walks into the lecture hall, and sees Mayhem standing at the front of the room.

Lucy's mind begins to race as she tries and piece together what her next move should be, yeah she could go and sit in the back and be the a-hole who distracts everyone in class, but that wouldn't prove to Mayhem that she was a capable person worthy of grace. So she decided to go with plan B, being the perfect student.

The rebel goth sits at the front of the classroom, an innocent smile plastered on her face. She was eating up how uncomfortable Mayhem was made by this. 

Mayhem opened up with a presentation on authority, but Lucy quickly picked up on how she was completely reading from the slides like it was her first time seeing them, meaning she didn't write them. Also meaning, they're probably online somewhere, Lucy pops her phone out under her desk, quickly researching the power points and reading ahead. About ten minutes in Mayhem asks a question, and Lucy is the first to answer, the General is taken aback by this, but says good job and continues, asking another question, and Lucy answers again, as she does for a third time, and a fourth, and a fifth, and for the rest of the questions until the class bell rings and everyone files out.

Everyone except, Lucy, for whom Mayhem blocks the exit from.

Lucy blinks innocently, tilting her head to the side as she talks, "geeze General is something the matter?"

"Wyldstyle, as impressed as I am that you've made it 4 days without dropping out, I have to warn you that the next seminar will have a no phones policy."

Lucy's left eye twitches, but she keeps her polite tone, "good for you, a lot of students get distracted by media devices, so that should help them concentrate," And with that she shoves by Mayhem tapping against her shoulder as she heads out.

Mayhem is trying to figure out what her game is when she notices a sticky note left on her shoulder reading, 'nerd'. 

She studies the strange note, assuming it must be a cultural bonding gesture from Wyldstyle's home galaxy. She makes a mental note to ask Benny what the proper response to such a gesture would be.

\---

Lucy lays on her bed, reading over some training material, she needs to be one step ahead of Mayhem if she's ever going to prove herself as a worthy rival. The thought of proving that she knows more about the Systar System's rules than the General of the whole gosh dang Force sends her heart racing.

She's deep into reading the guidelines on proper magma-shark handling techniques when she notices her phone go off a few times.

She slowly picks it up checking the text messages, all from Unikitty.

'Hope you're training is going okay! We miss you!'

'We should hang this weekend if you get a break, Metal Beard and Benny would love to see you!!!'

'Everyone cares about you Wyldstyle, don't forget that.'

Lucy turns off the phone and places her book on the floor as she states up at the ceiling. She knows she shouldn't be ignoring her friends like this, but everytime she sees them it just reminds her of different times. Of different people. And it hurt.

She places her arm over her face, trying to not think about bad things. 

What was she even doing here? This whole joining the Systar Ranks was just something to distract herself, wasn't it? She had no goals, no one to talk to, no purpose.

She sighed picking herself up and turning her phone back on to reread Unikitty’s messages. 

She wonders if this is how _he_ felt, back in Apocylspburg, just going through the motions, not fitting in or getting with the times, feeling useless.

How did _he_ do it, how did _he_ manage to get up everyday with a smile on his face and deal with existential dread?

She grips her phone tightly, she just wanted _him_ here to talk to, there were so many questions she never got to ask, so many apologies she never got to say.

Wait, was she seriously brooding her luxury studio apartment, she sits up and shakes her head, her life was great and sure she lost the most important person in her life, but she still had friends that cared about her, and a weird relationship with a pink alien that totally doesn't make her feel butterflies in her stomach when she thinks about it, and she was getting a job. She takes a stand as she texts Unikitty a simple 'thanks,' before heading over to her backpack to get some more reading material.

\---

Now Sweet was a very professional person, sure she liked goofing off, pranks, and having slumber parties, but she's able to separate that part of herself from the cold serious General of the Systar System, who's intimidating presence strikes fear into the heart of her enemies. Well usually she's able to separate that, sometimes the lines get blurry, like they were today, with her making custom glittery heart shaped sticky notes. 

She had just finished her first pack when her communicator buzzes with an update from the Block-Oid Bot she left in charge of battle operations was she was on her 'vacation'. She glances at it, it looks like the Jerkburgers and their new ruler that had barred Lucy and Co. from re-entry had started to upgrade their raptor attack ships. She quickly writes back to get an analyzer out and close enough to one of the ships so they can see it's component pieces.

She gets started on the 2nd batch of sticky notes, when a wave of guilt started to wash against her. She should be out there fighting to protect the Systar System, not trying to fuel a kick-ass rivalry between herself and the coolest girl in the universe.

But she had never felt this way about another person before, the need to befriend them, to want to watch them fight against killer robots, to hold hands with on a warm summer day. The last thought catches her off guard, a blush rising to her cheeks as she realizes she might be misinterpreting her feelings here. 

\---

Lucy dragged herself up the next morning, staying up late to get ahead on her training seemed to have a few negative side effects. But she manages to reluctantly getting ready for the day in her half awake state. And she manages to get to the Academy on autopilot without a problem.

She makes it to her locker, and notices something's off about it, taking her a second to realize someone had put a heart shaped sticky note on it. She snaps it off, grimacing at the trail of glitter it leaves behind.

'Make sure to stay after class hooligan -M,' is the simple line it reads, Lucy crumpled it in her hand and stuffs it in her pocket. She was trying to hide it, but there was the faintest trace of a smile on her lips right now, her heart jumping at the thought of one upping the General.

\---

Lucy arrives to the class twenty minutes early, long before Mayhem would show up. This left her alone with some time to think of something to do, the gears in her head turning as she formulated a plan.

\---

Sweet arrives five minutes before the class starts, carrying a large stack of papers, pausing as she rushes through the door as she sees someone has written out all 163 rules for spaceship disassembly procedures on the board. She blinks trying to figure out how that happened when her eyes fall on a student in the front row, smiling innocently with her left hand covered in blue marker.

"Wyldstyle," she starts, as she makes her way to the front of the room, "did you write out these procedures?"

"Oh well the syllabus mentioned that today's topic was going to be about spaceship disassembly, so I wanted to go ahead and write them all out for you, to save you the effort."

Sweet attempts to read the look on Wyldstyle's face, to try and see any sort of clues or reasons behind her actions. But all she saw was a bright young woman who wanted to learn.

"Well thank you, I guess." 

Sweet begins reciting some basic procedures, keeping an eye on Wyldstyle to make sure she's not bringing out her phone during the lecture. All goes well until she hits procedure 36, preparing a deconstruction in an unsafe environment. 

"It's always important to fully scan the environment-"

"Uh General," Wyldstyle interrupts, "that's rule 43, as rules 43 to 57 deal with environmental based deconstruction, rule 36 is about taking out the weapons of a ship before complete disassembly."

The rest of the recruits snicker as Sweet turns from a light pink to a bright red. She seemed to be having trouble accepting that she got one upped here. 

That interruption set her so out of it, she tells everyone the lecture is out early, and everyone begins to leave, everyone except Wyldstyle.

Who sits at her front table, hands held together as she smiles sweetly.

The General walks up to her, cheeks still slightly red, and Wyldstyle's smile slowly turns into a smirk, "you wanted to see me after class chief?"

"Yes, I've been talking to the other instructors, and they've all said they've seen great promise in you, so I feel like you would be a good candidate for our accelerated learning program."

"Sounds like something you just made up," Wyldstyle said, still smiling, but suspicion was starting to cloud in her eyes.

"Oh no, it's a very real thing that's always existed," assures the alien, "you see we give selected trainees four times the workload in a condensed time period to pressure them to be their best."

"Sounds like a plan you can up with to get me to crack under pressure and drop out."

"Well if you're too much of a coward to accept the offer, I can always find another candidate."

Lucy's eye twitches at being called a coward, so she stands up, leaning inches away from Mayhem's face, "I think I can handle it."

And before Mayhem can react Lucy reaches into her pocket and smack a pre-written sticky note onto Mayhem's nose, bolting out the door to her next class.

Sweet is left blinking in confusion as she takes off the sticky note, with it reading, 'goober'. 

\---

Two weeks have passed since she took this position as an honorary trainer for new recruits. Sweet stands in the break room, staring blankly into her coffee as if it held some unknown secrets. 

Between grading papers, making lesson plans, making custom sticky notes, and making a whole new curriculum for one student she hadn't had much time to sleep.

She's deep into standing in the back of the room doing nothing when she notices to people approach her.

She looks up trying to remember their names Lieutenant Penguin, a blue penguin in a spiffy tux, and Commander Narwhal, a rather strong humanoid individual in an armored green dress. She takes a moment to think about how weird their names are, sometimes it just feels like everyone's names were picked out by an eight year old.

Lieutenant Penguin starts off talking to her, "General, we've noticed that the new recruit you vouched for is making exceptional progress in her training, but there have been a few, concerns…"

Commander Narwhal speaks up as Penguin began to trail off, not noticing Sweet is trying very hard to not fall asleep in front of the two of them, "the concerns are that some people are well, uncomfortable with the idea of one of _them_ joining the Systar System's forces, so perhaps it would be best if her training was terminated."

Sweet raises an eyebrow, takes her coffee and drops it to the ground, crushing the cup against her boot, causing the hot liquid to go all across the room.

"How about, if anyone is made uncomfortable by her, you just send those people to me and I'll treat them to some reeducation."

She looks over the two, enjoying the tension in the air she created, "well run along now," she says, waving her hand, smirking as they rush out.

As they close the door she raises her hand to head letting out a sigh as she looks at her ruined coffee. She heads over to the coffee maker and starts another batch.

\---

Lucy arrives at the Academy a little early today, hoping to catch Mayhem in the act of putting a note on her locker. She hasn't been able to see her do it yet, the General must be getting there pretty early to do it.

And as luck would have it, she sees Mayhem at the locker, Lucy starts to rush forward, to catch her before she can run off, when she realizes Mayhem is leaning against the locker like she was waiting there awhile, and had dozed off.

Lucy cautiously approached, before letting out a cough to get her attention, "uh General, whatcha doing here?"

Mayhem shook her head, seemingly slightly embarrassed that she had fallen asleep, "I just wanted to check on you, make sure you're holding up alright, oh," Mayhem holds out a coffee to her, "and I got you a coffee."

Lucy looks at the coffee for a moment, a pained expression on her face, but she passes it off as uncaring, "I don't drink coffee anymore."

Mayhem retracts the offer, looking down to the ground, before seemingly giving up on this idea, "I'm sorry, I should just go."

Lucy stands there, confused as to what the meaning of that interaction meant, before looking to her locker and seeing a glittery piece of custom stationary.

'If anyone is giving you trouble, let me know you bean -M.'

Lucy takes the note, trying to think about what it means. Sure some of the trainers and other recruits would talk behind her back, but it's not like she was here to make friends so she didn't really care. But what the heck did bean mean? As Lucy ponders its meaning, a cute little thought enters her mind,one of Mayhem staying up late trying to figure out something insulting to say, only to come up with Bean. She chuckles at that idea.

Wait why did that make her smile, that wasn't cute, wait no she was just finding it funny, that's all. It was funny how her rival wanted to be insulting but always came off as endearing instead. 

She shakes her head, and starts to go through her lockers contents, getting ready for the day. As she yawns she finds herself wishing she had taken that coffee, but coffee in the morning was something she did with _him_. And _he_ wasn't around anymore, so she couldn't have that in her life anymore. She couldn't have anything that she shared with him, if _he_ couldn't have it, why could she. That wasn't fair to _him._

She had really pulled an emotional cord on herself, she tries to punch the locker next to hers to calm herself down, but she hits a bit too hard causing a huge dent in the locker. She quietly closes her own locker and swiftly walks away before she can get blamed for that property damage.

Once she gets far away enough from the accident, she slumps against the wall, looking at her hurt hand.

This wasn't healthy, blocking out parts of her life. She looks to the ground, realizing she's been blocking out people because of this. What would _he_ do, well probably put on a happy smile and go hang out with the friends _he_ had left.

She takes out her phone, and before she could stop herself she sends a short text to Unikitty.

'Are you guys having a party this weekend?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a drawing to go along with this chapter!  
> https://sweet-general-mayhem.tumblr.com/post/185917080552/doing-art-for-that-love-notes-fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finally gives in and goes to a Systar party, but Mayhem is there, what are the odds? Probably really high all things considered.

Sweet finds herself in a crowded venue, gently sipping her drink as Benny goes into depth on his analysis of an 80’s sci-fi film.

“So like I don’t get it, in the end, Marty McFly returns to the future right? But the future has changed from his meddling in the timeline, which leads to the question, what happened to his original timeline? Did it just fade away? I don’t think so. Cause if that timeline never existed, Marty would never have time traveled in the first place, see the contradiction here? Meaning the current timeline he’s in wouldn’t exist! Linear time travel just doesn’t make sense! Who’s the idiot who proposed it? So in my personal opinion, I think he created a new timeline, and he’s living in this new timeline, but that means there’s a timeline, his original timeline, he left behind where all his friends probably just think he died but he didn’t die he just-” Benny's movie ramble is cut off by Sweet spitting out her drink. Benny is startled by this, trying to figure out what caused it by following her line of sight, finally noticing the reacting agent. It seems Wyldstyle had just walked in.

"You didn't tell me she was going to be here," she says in a hushed tone, leaning against the wall like she was attempting to disappear into it.

"I didn't know she was going to come, Wyldstyle usually hates parties, she always says she's too serious to enjoy them, like one time I was throwing a party cause I just got a new patent on this weapon circuitry storage kit I for spaceships, and she spent the whole time texting on her phone, and when I asked to come chill with everyone she just acted like I was juiced, which was kind of icy of her-"

"That's great Benny," she cuts him off, she hates doing that, he loves to talk and she feels like not a whole lot of people always listen to what he says, which blows cause he has super cool stuff to say, but she couldn't be in a lively social location with Wyldstyle right now, she was still trying to understand her feelings, "but I really should get going, I have work to do."

Benny crosses his arms, "you've been busy with work stuff for like two weeks, you need to relax, I have a busy job too but I relax all the time. I’ve been spending a lot of time chillaxing up near the glasteroids with my homie."

"C’mon Benny, you know me, I relax by working."

"That's not relaxing, relaxing is going out to a party, or building a spaceship."

"Well how about we go outside and build a spaceship together?" She quickly says, noticing that Wyldstyle had glanced in her direction and that her face was starting to turn red.

"That sounds awesome!!!" Benny quickly picks her up and flies through the front door, heading outside to start their spaceship.

\---

Lucy had walked into the party, the pop music blasting out of the speakers got on her nerves almost enough to make her leave. But she promised Unikitty she would try and be social, just for one night.

But that promise didn't count on _her_ being here.

She had spotted Mayhem cheerfully talking to Benny. Of course she would be with Benny, the two were inseparable most of the time. After the wedding ceremony the two had really hit it off, having a similar passion of spaceships, and just became instant best friend. Though the recent attacks against the Systar System caused Mayhem to start spending more time doing her job rather than hanging with Benny. Hopefully he had enough other friends to hang out with while she was busy.

This isn't the first time Lucy has had awkward encounters at these types of situations, she can just avoid Mayhem for the entirety of the party. As she makes her way towards Unikitty she hears Benny shout something “sounding awesome,” and watches as he picks up Mayhem and carries her outside bridal style.

Lucy is left standing there, staring at the door. Watching that little interaction made her feel some sort of emotion she's not familiar with, and she doesn't know how to process that.

She's so caught up in her own emotional lag, she doesn't notice Unikitty approach her, and only snaps back into reality when the Unicorn Cat pounces on her head.

"Unikitty!" She yells, a bit annoyed, but not enough to actually be angry at one of her closest friends.

"Wyldstyle you made it!!!" The princess rubs her soft face against her, and Lucy rolls her eyes as she pats her head.

"Hey I don't go back on my promises."

Lucy lifts herself back up, as Unikitty prances around her, "oh this is great! Metal Beard and Benny are going to love to be able to see you again, you know Benny was really excited to learn you were joining the Systar's Space Army thing!"

"Yeah, Benny," she places her hand on the back of her neck looking over to the wall as the weird emotion started to come back.

Unikitty tilts her head as she looks up at her friend, "do you not want to talk to Benny?"

"No, no, I want to talk to Benny, I just saw him with Mayhem, and I don't want to bother him right now."

"Wait, Wyldstyle, have you not realized you have a crush on her yet?"

"WHAT," she yells loud enough that the music stops and everyone stops to turn in her direction. She could feel her cheeks getting hot as people stare at her, her mind trying to reel in from that blow Unikitty just landed.

The princess lets out a nervous laugh telling the other party goers, "to go back to having fun," as she leads Lucy outside for some fresh air.

Lucy leans against the railing of the balcony, overlooking the metropolitan area, where in the distance she can see two happy people constructing a spaceship out of city property.

"Listen, I don't have a crush on her," she tells a skeptical Unikitty, "and even if I did, she sort of has a relationship with Benny so it doesn't even matter."

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Benny only sees her as a friend Wyldstyle." Unikitty hops onto the railing and takes a seat, "and I don't think Sweet is into guys."

Lucy turns to her friend and gives her a curious look, "who's Sweet?"

"Uh, Sweet Mayhem, have you seriously gone all this time and never bothered to learn her first name?"

Lucy looks away from Unikitty, not wanting to look her in the eye and admit her blunders, "I just thought she only had one name, it's not that uncommon, I mean I didn't have a last name."

"You didn't have a last name cause you were a runaway orphan who abandoned all traces of your past."

Lucy rolls her eyes before getting back on track, "so her name's Sweet? That's kind of cute."

"Ohhhhh, you're realizing you have a crush!!!" Unikitty teases.

Lucy covers her head in her hands, "this sucks."

Unikitty nuzzles against her, loving the emotional dilemma Lucy has put herself into, "oh c'mon, crushes are supposed to be fun! You can day dream about holding her hand, cooking her dinner, doing dangerous lab experiments with her, going to karaoke with her!"

Lucy lifts her head out of hands and gives a tired look to Unikitty, "but I don't want to do any of those things with her."

"Well what do you want to do?"

\---

"I guess I want to tease her until she blushes, cause she's really cute when she blushes, and maybe go racing on the cyber highway, or maybe just sit down and hear her talk, I love hearing her voice," Sweet rambles, as she puts a circular piece into the spaceship.

"Ohhh man, you got it bad," Benny laughs adding some sort of fire hazard to the ship.

"I know!!! I just wish I could talk to her normally, but she always has her tough front up, and even after all this time it feels like she still doesn't trust me."

"She's always been like that, even with me, and I've known her for like, what, six years? I don't think she's ever fully trusted someone before, except for…" Benny trails off, moving more slowly in his search for new pieces.

Sweet crosses her arms, and leans against an oblong piece, "why do you guys never want to talk about her ex? You go through great lengths to even avoid saying his name!"

Benny places a wing panel on the ground and lets out a slight sigh, "well it's hard to talk about, cause," he pauses trying to find the best word for this, “he’s dead.”

Sweet almost topples over hearing that, feeling a wave of guilt hitting her for bringing this up, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I shouldn't have-"

Benny laughs, not seeming as sad about it as Mayhem would have expected, "it's okay it's actually nice to talk about, instead of just ignoring it like everyone wants to."

"Do you want to talk about him?"

"Well, yeah actually," Benny points over a to a park bench not to far from them, just a few yards away from that definitely not street legal spaceship they just built, "we can chill and talk for a bit if you’re down for it."

Sweet follows him as he leads and sits beside him as he starts off, "so he was named Emmet, and he was like one of the nicest guys in the universe, on account of him having Lucy, he looked at her like she was some sort of astronomical phenomena everyday, and it could be a little annoying at times, maybe not annoying just like, maybe more like, it was cute? I could say that, it was cute how he was the only person who was happy, and it was nice to see a guy not driven to pretend to be mature and hardcore like the rest of us. You know back in Apocylspburg I wasn't supposed to build spaceships cause they might attract aliens, no offense, but one time Emmet helped me sneak out of town to build a really cool one in secret, we put construction themed elements making it super rad looking, and we built it and just spent the whole night cruising along the stars, and it was wonderful. I mean sure it did end up attracting some Duplo’s, and I got my arm blown off, and cause of that Wyldstyle wouldn’t let us sneak out and make anymore spaceships, but I think she was just being overprotective of Emmet-"

"Benny I think you're losing focus here."

"Oh right, I guess I should skip to him being dead, well remember a few months ago when we all returned to Apocylspburg to try and negotiate peace, but we ran into the new self appointed king of the place."

"Rex Dangervest, right?"

"Yeah, that's the a-hole,” Benny chuckles after saying that, then catches himself chuckling, stops himself and continues, “well apparently during his private meeting with Lucy he claimed to have killed Emmet, running into him on the Stairgate, boarding his ship and sending him out the airlock, and let him suffocate in the vacuum of space," Benny pulls at his helmet, something on his mind not sitting right with him. Sweet tilts her head, a worried look on her face as she tries to figure out what’s bothering him, until she realizes he’s probably upset because that whole situation is much to similar to his own accident. 

Sweet leans in to give a hug, and Benny jumps back a bit, not expecting that gesture, and as she pulls away he continues, a bit more cautious with his words, "and it wasn't that we just took his word for it, we did travel around and ask everyone what happened, and all their stories were the same, Emmet left to go rescue us from the wedding, and never came back. So at the time, it seemed there was no other explanation. And then Rex suddenly got angry at us for being there, for asking to many questions, for bringing up the past, and stuck his raptors on us which is then when-"

"When you guys radioed me for help, I remember the next part," Mayhem looks over at the funky lil spaceship the two of them had built, "I showed up, got you out of there, Rex personally declared war on the Systar System, and we've been fighting ever since." She shakes her head thinking about all this, "I never knew he took away one of your best friends, do you think that's why Wyldstyle wanted to join the Systar System's Forces, so she can fight against him?"

"Nah, she probably joined cause she wants to spend time with you."

Mayhem laughs, playfully punching his arm, "that is so not true."

Benny laughs back, floating back up as he gets back into his normal mood, "it's totally true!!! Unikitty, who can read people's emotions, said she felt Wyldstyle have a crush on you!"

Sweet is left sitting on the bench in disbelief as she tries to process that statement, while Benny rushes back to the spaceship. Eventually Sweet is able to think again and chases after Benny, "are you being for real right now? She actually has a legit crush?"

Benny snaps in the final piece of the spaceship, allowing it to float, "well why don't you just go ask her yourself?"

"What if she rejects me?"

"What if she doesn't?"

\---

"Well I think she's going to betray us, this whole situation is way to unstable to continue."

"Okay, but do you want to be the one who tells the General that? Haven't you noticed how protective she's been over that recruit?"

"Well if you ask me I say she just has a-"

"Has a what?" Mayhem asks, sipping her coffee behind the two faculty members.

They both jump in surprise as they notice her, she does have a real knack for sneaking up on people, "no please continue, your opinions are very valuable to me, I mean I did tell you two if you had any problems with her to come to me. So please, tell me your grievances."

The first faculty member bites the bait and responds, "General," they gulp, "it's just that the recruit Wyldstyle is a rogue cannon, she inhibits to many qualities of her own galaxy, and we're afraid she's still loyal to them."

"Hmm, and you there, do you agree with your friend?"

"Of course not General," the second faculty member says, not biting the bait.

"Oooh man, you gotta work on your lying,” she laughs, “anyways I'll just remind you and your friend that our King originated from that galaxy, that all of our structured society is based on that galaxy, that we're fighting for peace so we can live alongside that galaxy, and that high profile Space Commander Blue Chu who both of you will report to immediately after this briefing came from that galaxy. That galaxy sees us as dangerous, as a threat, it's up to us to show them we care by holding out a hand, and I'm not letting the likes of you muck it up by mistreating the most promising recruit I've ever seen, now please get out of my sight, thanks."

She waves her hand to signal the conversation was over and watches the two of them rush out, taking out her communicator to let Benny know he had a couple of trouble causers coming his way.

She thinks over her words, biting her lip, she didn't say the main reason for keeping Wyldstyle in training. It was that if the Systar System could break through the toughest leader of Apocylspburg, then there wouldn't be anyone they couldn't earn the trust of. Well that used to be the main reason, now that emotions had come into play everything had become a little bit more murky.

She shakes her head and grabs a juice box on her way out of the break room.

\---

Sweet comes out to see Wyldstyle leaning against her locker, a sly smirk on her face.

"You're late on your note today, Sweet."

The alien head slightly shook as she heard that remark. Wyldstyle had never called her by her first name before, and it felt. Off.

Lucy studied the reaction of her rival hoping to see a blush or a slight rise of anger from the sudden informality, but all she got was genuine confusion with a touch of despair. 

She bunches her face up trying to figure out the meaning behind this reaction, maybe Unikitty gave her the wrong name, or maybe she didn't like going by that name anymore, or maybe she only ever trusted one person to call her by her real name and now that she lost that person she can't even bring herself to think about her own name-

Wait that last thought was just her over thinking about her inability to properly deal with tragic events surrounding a loved one.

"Well anyways," Mayhem says, breaking the silence, "I guess I'll give you this," she hands Lucy an extra glittery note today.

Lucy looks down at the note to see a small picture of herself and the General holding hands on it, "what the heck is this supposed to mean?"

"Oh it's, us being," Mayhem trails off on the last syllable, not wanting to go into detail of how she spent three hours trying to write the words 'I love you' down and had to compromise with a small picture, but if she couldn't write the three word phrase, she couldn't very much put it into words, so she chickens out last second, "friends. I mean you're graduating soon so you'll be an official member of the Force, and with your academic standing you're a shoe in to a very high profile position, and I'm honored to know someone as dedicated as you."

Lucy is very much surprised by this, the person who's she's been very much trying to antagonize since she arrived is acting like she enjoyed all of that. But isn't that what a rivalry is? Bantering, building each other up, forming friendship, kissing passionately aboard a spaceship, bodies intertwining as enemies are laid to waste all around them.

The last thought enters Lucy's head, and she sends herself into a coughing fit trying to gasp for air and push that embarrassing thought from her head.

Sweet, standing in front of her, is taken aback by this sudden coughing fit, so she just quickly hands Wyldstyle the juice she had picked up earlier.

Wyldstyle quickly takes the juice, drinking it down as her coughing fit subsided, "thanks for the drink."

"It's no problem, you said you didn't do coffee, so I wanted to try and find something you would like in the morning."

"Man that's really, Sweet of you," she laughs at her own joke while the alien groans at her, "do you not like being called that, Sweet?"

The sudden conversation change caught her off guard, but she shrugged it off and said, "I don't mind, it's just not the type of name an intimidating General is supposed to have. So I just like going by my last name, unless I'm with someone I don't really need to intimidate."

Wyldstyle gives a small nod, "I mean I get that, I don't like going by my name, it sounds to soft," she sees Mayhem give her a surprised look and gives a small laugh, "it's Lucy, I mean look at me, an Apocalypse hardened rebel, with a cute lil name like Lucy. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well I guess Wyldstyle does suit you better."

"Yeah I guess it does, and it sounds kind of pretty when you say it."

After Lucy says that her and Sweet give each other an awkward stares trying to understand if the other one knows they know they have a crush. Sweet is the first to crack, responding, "well I'll keep calling you Wyldstyle if you keep calling me Mayhem," and offers out her hand as a way to seal the agreement. 

Lucy looks at the opened hand, biting her lip, even the little things like hand shakes had weird memories attached. She couldn't bring herself to raise her arm to shake back, so she did one better, she took a few steps forward and wrapped Sweet into a hug, "deal."

Before Mayhem had a chance to respond Wyldstyle was rushing off, leaving her standing alone in the hallway, with the most delighted look on her face.

\---

"It looks like I'm filling in for Mx. Penguin today, as they had to go back to base to do some sensitivity training," Mayhem scans the class, most of the recruits seemed surprised by this development, with the remaining few left disinterested by the news. She did however, notice Wyldstyle sitting in a row closer to the middle, frantically writing something down. This made her realize Wyldstyle had only chosen to sit in the front row in her lectures, and she found that somewhat touching.

She cleared her throat and continued talking after a small pause, "for today, I'm going to continue his lecture on brick based melee combat, now can anyone tell me what the most practical brick to grab if you're wanting to hit the enemy, but hold onto the piece."

Wyldstyle speaks out without looking up from her writing, "a 2x4, it packs a punch but has a strong grip, with the bonus of being a good base piece to quickly Master Build a better weapon out of as the enemy recovers from the blow."

"Oh, uh correct, but what if you're in an area of sharp based objects and want to construct a melee weapon without going over seven pieces, does anyone know what the most practical one to start with?"

"Why not just use the sharp based objects as ninja stars? Ninja stars are pretty cool," Wyldstyle says still more interested in her writing than the class.

"Okay, well that's innovative thinking so I'll give you credit on that one, but the answer I was looking for was a hollow stud, one of the more versatile pieces out there. Now can anyone tell me where the Systar System’s Main Weapon Facility is located?"

"It's on planet Glitter-Moon, hidden in the shadows of the Queen's palace," Wyldstyle says, looking through her backpack now for more pens.

"And do you know why I'm asking about that?"

Mayhem waits for another answer to be blurted out, but the rebel stays quiet this time, so Mayhem prods, "are you not going to answer this one?"

"You used the tone you do when you ask a trick question, meaning I don't know the answer. So instead of embarrassing myself I chose to remain silent."

Mayhem seems rather surprised that Wyldstyle could determine her motives by the tone of her voice. She tries to not let herself smile to much about that as she continues to address the trainees, "I'm bringing up the weapon facility because for part of your final evaluation to prove you're ready for the Force you will be completing an on site real time test."

Most of the students groan at this, but don't seem incredibly upset by it. The rest of the lecture flies by and soon everyone gets up to leave, everyone except Wyldstyle.

Mayhem walks up behind her to look over her shoulder to see what she's writing, but Wyldstyle quickly covers up whatever she was working on.

"No peeking," she teases, stuffing her work into her backpack.

"What are you hiding," Mayhem teases, Wyldstyle smiling back as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh you'll see," and she hops booping a sticky note onto Mayhem's shoulder, as she heads out the door.

The sudden shift in the relationship between the two, felt nice. At least Mayhem thought so. She takes the note off her shoulder, 'what about lunch on the roof @ 11:45 cutie?' it read. She smiled placing the note neatly away in her binder with the others Lucy had given her. She still had two hours before lunch, so she decided to go ahead and get a nice little spot set up on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did art for a scene in this chapter:  
> https://sweet-general-mayhem.tumblr.com/post/185942161030/drawing-of-a-scene-from-chapter-two-of-love-notes


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals have a nice lunch together, and Lucy goes to take her evaluations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter after this, and then the epilogue. Almost finished!

It only took thirty minutes to get a cute little picnic blanket with an umbrella set up on the roof. Sure this might be against some of the Academy’s regulations, but she was never really good at following regulations anyways. Also she's like the boss of everyone, so she can do whatever she wants 

Mayhem decides to try and do a video call while she waits, still having a bit before the rendezvous time.

Benny answers his communicator instantly. Which Mayhem is happy about, sure wasn’t sure if he was going to answer, since he’s been doing a lot of deep space surveillance missions lately, he’s more often than not out of range for communication while on the clock.

The two small talk for a little bit, Benny talks about how this week he was mostly just doing paperwork around the base, the stand in Block-Oid Bot left in charge was really pushing for everything to be in tip-top shape for Mayhem’s return. After Benny voices his annoyance with how the Bot is running things, Mayhem casually drops in that Lucy had hugged her this morning.

"You really got Wyldstyle to hug you?" Benny seems to be laughing at this.

"Yeah, it was really sudden, and after that she's been so nice today, it's weird, but like good weird you know?"

"Yeah, I know that feeling, so she’s officially joining the Force next week right?"

"Yep, she just has to pass her final evaluations, which knowing her, she can do with her eyes closed, gosh she's so talented Benny!"

"Aren't the final evaluations being held at the weapon facility? With the large number of people suddenly there isn't security going to be hard to manage?"

"That's kind of a weird question Benny, but it shouldn't be too hard, we got spare Robo-bots to come in and reinforce everything while the evaluations take place."

"Uggh, those things? They're so 21st century, you know they just automatically hook up to whatever WiFi is within reach for them, without even checking if it's safe? That's a huge safety liability."

"I didn't know you knew so much about networking Benny."

"Oh well, I used to be really into building robots, and I'm pretty good at hacking, as long as I don't have to deal with touch screens or voice commands."

"Was hacking big in the 80's?"

"Nah, that was more of a 90's thing, but my boyfriend has been teaching me lots of cool hacking stuff."

Mayhem is intrigued by that casually dropped piece of information, "wait Benny, you have a boyfriend?"

Benny freezes realizing he might have messed up right there, "uuuuuh, yeah…"

"Oh my gosh!!!" She squeals, so happy for her friend, "do I know him, is he cute, should we do a double date sometime?"

Benny voice is a lot less enthusiastic than it normally is as he tries to answer her questions, "well uh you don't know him, but I talked about him for a bit before, he's cute, and he's not really a people person so I don't think he would be comfortable on a double date, oh hey I think I'm being called to do something, it's totally a real thing that's happening, not just an excuse for me to hang up, bye!"

As Benny hangs up on her, she can't help but feel a little bad, perhaps she pushed him to much about the boyfriend thing. She hoped next time she talked to him everything would be less tense. 

As she puts those emotions aside, she checks the time, 11:50. This comes as a shock, she quickly stands up to go look for Wyldstyle, the young lady was usually so punctual. As she approached the roof access door, Wyldstyle quickly swings it open, carrying a wooden picnic basket, breathing heavily, giving the appearance that she ran all the way here from the main floor.

"Sorry I got caught up innnn,” she trails off trying to find something to say, “Spaceship Disassembly, we had to construct a small scale sonar blast that could take apart a model ship. By the way that class is completely pointless, like I mean you already covered the basics of that class in Elite Training, making it a totally unnecessary part of the curriculum."

"Ah," Mayhem leads her over to the blanket, "I'll be sure to make that point to the other instructors, perhaps next training period they can merge the classes."

"How nice of you," Wyldstyle says grabbing two sandwiches out of the basket, "well I got some pb&j's I stole from the mess hall," she sees the disapproving look from Mayhem when she says steals, so she back tracks "I got two pb&j's I borrowed from the mess hall, and some juice boxes, oh, and some chocolate chip cookies."

"You have a high and sophisticated taste I see."

Wyldstyle laughs and playfully punches Mayhem’s arm, "I would like to see you try and do better."

"I would love to show you, how about you come to my place after your evaluation next week."

"What like a date?"

"If you want it to be."

Wyldstyle pretends to think it over before leaning on her companion’s shoulder, "you know, I think I do want it to be a date."

Wyldstyle passes Mayhem the sandwich, her hand lightly brushing across Mayhem’s as she does, causing their eyes to lock for a moment before Mayhem quickly pulls the item away, blushing as she looks off into the distance.

Mayhem gulps, anxiously curling up the blanket in her free hand as she talks, “sorry, I’ve just never done this before.”

Wyldstyle leans closer to her, so close she’s almost able to hear her rival’s racing heartbeat, “you mean have lunch with someone before?”

Mayhem still unable to look her in the eye shakes her head, growing increasingly more nervous as Wyldstyle leans ever closer, “you know what I mean, I’ve never, had someone like me before.”

Wyldstyle suddenly leans away, a small bit of concern showing, “that’s kind of sad.”

Mayhem shakes her head once more, not saying anything more to that.

“Well lucky for you, I can show you everything you’ll need to know about liking someone.”

“Oh so you’re suddenly qualified to be an instructor?” Mayhem says, finally able to look back at Wyldstyle.

“Please, I’ve been qualified. So first lesson, if you like someone you can lean over their shoulder and wrap your arm around them like so,” Wyldstyle does that very action causing her alien companion to laugh, “this shows you’re not afraid of physical contact with them, and gives you a reason to look into their beautiful eyes. Now lesson two, you say something about them that you don’t normally share to show you have respect and trust for them, you can try that.”

Mayhem thinks for a second, “well, my hair is dyed, I painted it with iridescent nail polish to make it look cool.”

Wyldstyle lifts her arm up as she laughs, but as she stops she looks up and sees Mayhem is hurt her laughs, “oh no, I didn’t mean,” she stops talking as she tries to compose herself, “it’s just funny, I dyed my hair too.”

“Right, you used to have black hair right?”

“Yeah, when I was younger I was a different person, a lot less tough and mature, I was someone else, but then I wanted to be taken seriously so I dyed my hair.”

“I’m sorry you had to change yourself to be taken seriously.”

Wyldstyle is thrown back by that comment, she shakes her head and smiles, “what are you apologizing for it wasn’t your fault my society didn’t think girly pop stars were cool.”

“Wait were you a pop star?”

Wyldstyle laughs, speaking softly, “uh, yeah, I’ve never told anyone that. It’s my dark and not tough backstory. I was some orphan that had no future, but I did like to sing. And a producer got a hold of me and turned me into a superstar. But turns out my song was being used to brainwash the masses, and that was totally bluh. Eventually I was able to run away, and I tried to join other rebels, but they kept laughing me off, no one thought I could do anything to help. I was just a lost little girl, more of a liability than an asset. So not long after that I changed every aspect of my personality so I would stop being ignored.”

“Do you ever miss who you used to be?”

Wyldstyle places her head on Sweet’s shoulder, “you’re making me think things I’ve never thought about. I guess, maybe I do a little bit. It was easier back then, and I really did like singing.”

“I hope I can hear you sing one day,” Mayhem says brushing the hair out of Wyldstyle’s eyes.

Wyldstyle starts to laugh as Mayhem does this, but she quickly stops herself as other things begin to flood her mind.

Mayhem notices Wyldstyle sudden approach into apprehensiveness.

"Is everything alright?"

Wyldstyle looks away, guilt eating away at her heart, "I'm sorry, I do love talking to you, and this is the most relaxed I’ve felt in years, it’s just some part of me feels like I don't deserve this."

"Well tell that part of you to shove off."

The goth gives her preppy alien friend a perplexed look, "what?"

"Like when I get bad thoughts I just tell them to shut the frick up, I have a busy exciting life to live I don't have time to listen to every negative thought that comes into my head."

"But what if they're to loud, or make convincing arguments."

Mayhem places her hand on Wyldstyle's shoulder, "then you probably need to see a therapist."

"I should probably look into that." 

Wyldstyle goes to stand, only to find that during some point during the conversation their hands had become intertwined. She lets her hand linger there for a moment before retracting it, giving Mayhem a sweet smile, "thanks for doing this, but I got classes to get to, see you later chief." 

And with that she has to run off, leaving Mayhem to hold her hand against her chest, enjoying the warmth it still felt.

The Space General eventually gets around to pick up the blanket and umbrella, and heads down to her lecture room, the gentle thoughts of her lunch coming to a sudden halt as she enters her room.

At some point, someone, had managed to cover every square inch of the room in sticky notes, each note containing a small drawn heart on it.

She just stands there for a few minutes, unsure how to handle this, the dedication, the planning, the execution, the tenacity. She loved it. She loved her.

\---

The day had finally arrived, Wyldstyle pulls herself out of her bed, humming to herself as she gets ready for the day. She can't quite place the melody she's humming, but it's fairly catchy, and everything feels great, and-

She catches herself smiling in the mirror. And then that smile falters, she almost didn't recognize herself for a moment, the bright pink and blue hair, the bubbly new outfit, the overall joy to be alive. 

She doesn't deserve a happy endings, she thinks to herself, yet here she is. There's people out there, good kind hearted people, who don't get to be happy, so why is she allowed to live out her happily ever after.

Well maybe because shove it, that’s why, she thinks back, clenching her fist as she looks at her reflection. That's not a very strong argument, she argues to herself, ‘but I don't care.’

'I _can_ get a happy ending, and once I'm in the Force I'll work everyday to protect everyone's happiness in the Systar System, and then once I stop the war with Apocylspburg, I can work to make sure no one is ever forgotten again, that everyone from here on forward gets a happy ending.'

She waits for a negative thought to try and argue against that, but nothing surfaces. She smiles to herself as she continues to get ready for her evaluation.

\---

Several hours later, Mayhem goes over the written scores compiled on an easy to carry clip board as she heads outside to the final evaluation. To no surprise Wyldstyle managed to pull the top of the list in all categories so far.

As she goes over the other recruits she noticed she's approached by two former faculty members.

"Penguin, Narwhal," she greets, pretending to still be reading the papers.

"General we just wanted to come apologize today," says Penguin, their flippers seem to be shaking in nervousness, "after seeing her in action, over her last few tests, we realize that her level of dedication is unmatched."

"Yeah she might be even more skilled than you!" The other one perks up, getting hit by Penguin to shut up, "and well we felt bad we almost cost the Force a powerful new member."

"Well I hope you two remember this next time someone a little different than you tries to join the ranks, now what are you two doing here today, the Weapons Facility is supposed to be accessed by test evaluators and recruits only right now."

"Oh Commander Blue Chu had to stop by for a maintenance update."

Mayhem scrunches her face, "I don't remember hearing anything about a maintenance update being scheduled for today," but before she can question anymore on that she gets someone calling her over for the final evaluation and she waves goodbye to the two.

\---

'Okay this is the final test, I just have to take out 6 Robo-bots, build a high power laser gun, jump over the lava pit filled with magma-sharks, and dissect the spaceship at the end. Super easy, I’ve done this a million times before.'

Wyldstyle has herself all pumped, waiting at the starting line, when she notices Mayhem had stopped by, "so you just gotta pass this test, and then you're officially part of the Force, aren't you excited?"

"Maybe a little," she shrugs trying to seem cool, but the huge smile on her face gives her true feelings about the matter away.

Mayhem gives a firm pat on the shoulder and a wink before walking away, Wyldstyle chuckling to herself before noticing a note on her shoulder. She takes it off, looking down at the message, unsure what to make of, 'hope you like surprises'.

She doesn't get a lot of time to analyze that because she hears the timer go off, and suddenly she's racing against the clock here, she notices a few pieces strewn scores the ground as she runs up to the Robo-Bots, so she grabs the nearest 2x4 piece and wacks into one of the smaller Bots, it instantly exploding into a pile of glitter and sticky notes.

"I hate glitter," she groans as the explosion coats her arm in the ick.

"I know," she hears Mayhem yelling from the sidelines, and while Wyldstyle is too far to see her face, she’s absolutely sure she's smirking at her right now.

Her eyes fall to the sticky notes that came from the bot, all covered in little compliments, 'you're doing great,' 'keep going,' 'I believe in you'.

Geeze how much free time did Mayhem have? She shakes off as much glitter as she can and gets her head back in the game, turning to the remaining five bots, all quickly approaching her, and all she had was this 2x4 piece in her hand, and of course those sticky notes at her feet. Sticky notes made out of metal. Why would sticky notes be made out of metal that seem- ohhhh.

She quickly picks up a handful and starts running towards the weapon rebuilding area, throwing out the notes like they were shurikens, slicing the bots in pieces, allowing them to explode and send glitter in every which direction. 

She stops to catch her breath after she had destroyed the last of the bots, bending over as she breathes, happily realizing that she had made it to the rebuilding station. After she catches her breath she takes only seconds to build a laser gun and shoot open the door leading to the lava pit.

She runs over to it, carrying the laser gun. She looked at the pit, it was a lot longer than the ones she had practiced jumping over, making her feel unsure if she could make it across in one jump. As she peered over the edge, a magma shark jumps out causing her to leap back to prevent getting her face bitten off. For the few seconds she sees the robotic sea animal, she notices that it's covered in fire resistant notes, all with little doodles drawn on them. Man Mayhem really was going all out today. 

Wyldstyle sticks out her laser gun towards the pit once more, causing the robotic shark to instantly jump out. It seems to be drawn to anything that gets close to the pit. Upon that realization, an idea dawns on her.

She tosses the laser gun into the middle of the lava, and then takes a running jump towards the pit, and as luck would have it, she had timed everything perfectly. The shark jumped out to bite the laser gun just as she landed over it, allowing herself to use the robot as a jumping board soaring over the remainder of the pit and doing a sick somersault as she landed.

Now, she just needed to do the spaceship disassembly, she starts to jog forward looking back at her audience, everyone seems on the edge of their seats. Everyone except Mayhem. She is typing away on her communicator instead of paying attention. Wyldstyle is about to be hurt by that, when her attention is shifted over to Benny in the audience. Benny shouldn't be there, and he looked really nervous. Why was he nervous, he should be happy, she shakes her head, this was supposed to be the end of the story right here, she takes apart this spaceship, joins the Force, and lives out a successful life helping people. 

But that can be the problem with an unreliable narrator, the end goal can suddenly shift, as said narrator had left out bits of the story that affected the whole picture.

\---

Things like Benny getting strange messages from an unknown source, him investigating the messages only to find out they're being sent by a known a-hole. He goes to try and confront the guy, one on one, only for that guy to reveal some interesting secrets, dropping a sad backstory and a familiar name. And a convincing argument that the Systar System and Apocylspburg should stay separated. 

And the narrator might have forgotten to mention that Benny agreed to betray the Systar System at the request of this old friend.

But now that that’s all in the open, the narrator can talk about it more freely.They can talk about how the astronaut stands at the scene, for which in a few seconds will be swarmed by enemy ships. And how the guilt of his actions in all this is eating him alive. 

Because he doesn't want anyone to get hurt, but at the same time he can't break his promise to Emmet. All he can do is look to the sky in hopes that everything will work out in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, just the epilogue left! Mayhem and Wyldstyle finally end up together and fight to get their happy ending.

Mayhem is freaking out, apparently the Block-Oid Bot she just left in charge of the Force during her paid vacation, which wasn’t as much of a vacation as it was a reverse sabbatical, had just been assassinated, and suddenly there were raptor ships being spotted moving quickly towards the Queen’s palace.

She was about to order a mass retreat of all recruits from the weapon Facility, and completely call off the testing day, when she notices the sky go dark.

The enemy ships weren’t heading for the palace, they were after the armory. But how did they figure out the location, and suddenly a few bricks click together in her head as she makes a connection. Her eyes scanning the crowd until she finally noticing a blue Commander trying to slink away.

She runs up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his spacesuit.

Benny lets out a nervous laugh before talking, "oh heeeey Sweet, crazy seeing you here, we should probably go hide before these guys start shooting us."

She stares him in the eye as she pulls out her communicator, "hey are any of the Robo-Bots operational right now?"

She gets a quick response from a nearby sentry, "Negative General, something seems to have hacked their systems."

"Yeah they probably connected to a bad Wi-Fi channel isn't that right, Blue Chu?"

Benny lets out a another nervous laugh, "I-I wouldn't know anything about that."

Mayhem presses a few buttons on her communicator, sending out a system wide update to give all Robo-Bots a factory reset. As soon as she’s done she looks down at the squirming astronaut, the look on her face layered with rage, “well if you don’t know anything about that, maybe your boyfriend _Dangervest_ would." 

Benny starts sputtering, "whhhere would get that idea?"

"Last time we talked you said your boyfriend is someone you talked about before, but I never met, and the only two guys that meet that criteria are Lucy's Ex and Rex Dangervest, and since one of them is dead, that leaves the a-hole, dumbass."

She hears a slow clap from behind her, and while still holding tightly onto Benny she turns to look where it's coming from.

"Wow for a Systarian, you're almost not dumb," says the stranger. She evaluates him, definitely duplicitous, messy skater hair, well kept stubble, and a vest with an R emblem sewn on. 

"Dangervest I presume."

"Please call me Rex, or actually don't talk to me at all," he quickly slides out a laser gun from his holster and points it at her, "now I came here to pick up a Commander and you know all of your weapons, so if you could just drop Benny, and move along that would be great. Or you can die a hero here and let me shoot you if you prefer."

Mayhem turns to Benny, ignoring the threat she had just been issued, "how could you do this, how could you side with him? After what he did to your friend, after he banished you?" Her words dripping with desperation, wanting him to give her a reason for his betrayal.

Benny winced at what she said, he didn't want to hurt his best friend like this, "listen Rex isn't evil, he’s fighting to protect people, and Rex," he pauses, giving him a glare, "don't shoot her," then he focuses back on Mayhem, "he's really just-"

There's a sound of a blaster going off and Benny falls against the dirt, he frantically tries to lift himself up noticing Mayhem laying on the ground unmoving, "what the hell Rex?"

Rex steps back, "it wasn't me," he looks up at the sky and notices the raptors had started to move onto phase two, attacking the ground troops, "she got blasted by one of the ships, we need to get moving before this place is blown to pieces."

"We can't leave her here, she’s my friend."

"More like was your friend, don’t think she wants to see you again after this and- wait is that Lucy running towards us?"

Benny holding onto Mayhem's body looks up, "uh yeah, is she carrying a magma shark?"

"What's a magma shark-" Rex aks right before a robotic shark covered in lava is chucked at him, knocking him a good fifteen meters back.

Wyldstyle runs up to Mayhem, Benny letting go so she can lift her up.

"She might be okay," Benny tries to reassure, as lasers rain down all around them, "if you can get her into a medpod on a ship, there’s a chance she’ll be able to make it."

Wyldstyle looks up at him through her tears, unable to find words and just gives him a nod.

She gets up to run, briefly looking back at Rex, who's just staring at her. Not moving, not reacting, just frozen in thought. 

She wants to stop and yell, to ask why the guy felt the need to take everyone she cares about away from her, to stop and fight him and make him pay for what he did to Emmet. 

But that would be for another day, for now she had to focus on getting Mayhem treatment.

\---

After running through hazardous fire for several minutes she comes across a crashed ship, tearing off a front panel she managed her way inside, sighing in relief that the medpod was still intact. She throws Mayhem into it and slumps against the wall, anxiously waiting for the General to wake up.

\---

Thirty minutes pass before Mayhem opens her eyes, and seconds after that, Wyldstyle has pulled her out of the medpod giving her a hug so tight it almost breaks her spine.

"Please don't almost die again."

Mayhem let's out a weak laugh, "I'll try."

After Wyldstyle finally pulls away from the hug, Mayhem begins to review their surroundings. They seem to be in one of the enemy raptor’s ships, but the pilot has abandoned it before the two arrived. The ship, while mostly intact, had the engine room completely blown up.

Sure they were protected while they stayed hidden away here, but there was a good chance Rex was planning on blowing up this whole planet, he had done so on his previous raids for Systar System’s supplies. Showing up, berating the location with heavy fire, and then destroying anything that remained. So as long as Mayhem and Wyldstyle sat here they were nothing more than sitting ducks. 

The General shakes her head, "you got any plans to get out of here? You're the perfect student."

Wyldstyle gives a fiendish smile, "well I haven't passed my final evaluation yet, I still need to disassemble a spaceship."

"Well if you did that now, it would leave us completely vulnerable to enemies' attacks."

"Ah but you forget rule 36 my good General, you take out the weapons before disassembly, my good General."

"So what you're saying is, we grab the guns out of the ship, break apart the walls, and in the sudden moment of surprise, go for rapid fire on the enemies?"

Wyldstyle boasts a smile, glad to see her and Mayhem were on the same page here, "exactly, and then with the few spaceships we'll manage to take out, we can put together a working one, take to the skies and destroy the rest of the fleet."

But Mayhem still seems skeptical about the whole idea, "you're gonna be able to destroy the rest of the fleet?"

"Well probably, I mean I had an idea where I deconstruct all the enemy ships," Wyldstyle says with a wink, "remember when I lied that I was late to our picnic date cause I was making a sonar blaster to take apart spaceships."

"Right cause you were really late cause you were covering my lecture hall in sticky notes, which took like 3 hours for me to take them all down by the way. So thanks for that."

"You’re welcome, but anyways that lie was kind of true, cause while I was studying mechanics behind spaceship engineering, I realized that Systar ships are made to withstand Duplo sonar blasts, cause you guys incorporate industrial glitter glue into a lot of your designs, but Apocylspburg ships aren't made with that technology due to most of the residents unfavorable opinion on Kragle like substances."

"Okay, so the plan is we make heavy duty spaceship and let out a blast to destroy the enemy ships. But a problem with your plan, we don't have any Duplos on site to make a sonar blast."

Lucy bites her lip, looking away from Mayhem for a moment, "I could probably do it."

Mayhem gives her a disbelieving look, crossing her arms, "you realize how high pitched a sound you need to make for that right?"

Lucy shrugs heading over to a storage bin built into the ship, "I told you I used to be a singer, right? Well I was pretty talented back in the day, I think I can do a decent blast."

Mayhem shakes her head, "Wyldstyle I don't think you understand-"

Lucy grabs Mayhem's hands and looks deeply into her eyes, "don't you trust me?"

Mayhem sighs, the sparkling eyes in front of her much to cute to turn down, "of course."

\---

Benny runs next Rex, struggling to keep up, before remembering he can just float to keep up with him, he takes his arm, and pulls him, “Emmet what are you doing? You’re running into the middle of open fire!”

Rex pulls his arm away shaking his head, “Lucy wasn’t supposed to be here, that wasn’t part of the plan, I can’t leave her here to die.”

“I thought you didn’t care about here dude, at least that’s what you said last-”

Rex lets out a groan, “you should learn by now I lie a lot Benny.”

Benny rolls his eyes, and lets out a sigh as Rex misses a laser blast by a few inches, the surprise knocking him to the ground, “you know what? She has Mayhem to protect her now, she’ll be fine.”

Rex recovers from the close call and picks himself up again to start running again, but before he can make it far he’s picked up by Benny like he weighs nothing at all, Rex fights against the grip of the astronaut but is unable to break away, “Benny put me down right now or I will-”

Benny laughs and presses his helmet against Rex’s head, “shhh, you’re baby now.”

“Benny the second I break free I’m kicking your ass.”

“I can't wait to see you try,” Benny says with as smirk before taking Rex back to his ship. Closing the door, and setting the coordinates back to Apocylsburg, before finally letting go of Rex. And is surprised that Rex just goes to sit angrily in the captain's chair, glaring at the control screen, “what you’re not going to try and break out.”

“Benny, what’s on the screen right now?”

Benny looks to the monitor showcasing the current battle waring at the facility, “well it looks like several of our ships are being blasted down by two Systarians holding hands,” he does a double take to see the two Systarians are Sweet and Wyldstyle, a feeling of relief washing over him to know his friends were okay. But the relief is then washed away by uneasiness as he remembers something he was supposed to tell Rex, “oh wait, did I tell you Wyldstyle finally moved on from you dude?” “You did not Benny.”

“Are you kind of upset about that Emmet, I mean if you had just told you her you weren’t dead, she would have taken you back in an instant, I mean you’re a really cool guy and anyone would be lucky to have you-”

Rex shakes his head and heads to the ship’s main controls, sending out a message that the raptors should shift into a defensive formation, “I don’t like, like her anymore.”

Benny tilts his head in confusion, “but you didn’t want her to die.” 

“Not wanting someone to die is different from liking them.” “Oh,” Benny walks over to Rex and slides his hand next to Rex’s on the control panel, “well is there anyone you like?”

Rex smirks back and leans closer to Benny, “well I might have had something for this undercover commander, but he’s been having trouble following instructions today, and I think that might be a deal breaker for me.”

“What? There’s another undercover Commander, I thought I was the only one!” Rex covers his face with his hands as he mutters something under his breath at how much he cares about 1 (one) idiot.

\---

Wyldstyle had busted the panels off the weapon storage, taking out the ship’s laser blaster and had quickly rebuilt them into hand hold versions, before knocking down the walls of the ship, one hand intertwined with Mayhem’s, the other firing precise shots at the enemy's ships, taking down their engines and sending them crashing to the ground, but leaving enough time before the crash for most of the raptors to evacuate to escape pods.

She feels her heart racing as he back is pressed against Mayhem’s, fire and wreckage falling from above encircling the two.

“You know this is pretty romantic,” she whispers to Mayhem, giving her hand a small squeeze. “You got a weird definition of romantic then,” Mayhem says back, noticing a large blaster taking aim towards the two. She quickly moves to tackle Wyldstyle to the ground, avoiding the blast by a good three feet. And then for a few seconds, everything is quiet, Mayhem lays above Wyldstyle, and Wyldstyle looks up to Mayhem, barely breathing. The alien reaches down and pushes the hair out of her love’s eyes, as she smiles a bit, “you know I never noticed before, but your eyes are gorgeous.”

“Are you really flirting with me right now?” Wyldstyle laughs as she gently pushes Mayhem off.

“Depends, do you like it?” “Oh _I_ love it,” Wyldstyle says with a wink, turning her attention then to a nearby crashed ship, “now, let’s see if we can build a working ship.”

She rushes off to the crashed spaceship, Mayhem running after her, as debris rains from above, Mayhem works fast to blast away any wreckage that would fall in their path. They arrive at the ship, noticing this one still had the pilot inside. She works quickly to pull the raptor out.

“Is the raptor hurt-” before Wyldstyle can finish the statement, the raptor jumps up and looks around confused, and then focuses on the goth rebel and jumps up in surprise.

“Rawwwwr!”

Mayhem furrows her brow, “wait how do you know she’s Lucy.” 

Wyldstyle shakes her head and places her hands on her hips, “wait did you just speak to the raptor.”

“My mom taught me how to speak dinosaur, she was a cool action hero in the 90’s who did lots of cool things, like she was paleontologist, astronaut, astrophysicist, demon slayer, and a lot of other cool stuff.”

“That’s weirdly convenient.”

“Most things in my life are,” she turns her attention back to the raptor, “I’m still waiting on answer.”

“Raaaaawr.”

“That doesn’t make sense, why would he talk about her a lot?”

“RRRRRAWR!”

Mayhem eyes widen a bit at that statement, and Wyldstyle goes to shake her shoulder, “what did the raptor say?”

Mayhem shakes her head, she can’t exactly say this dinosaur just said Rex was really Emmet, that’s something that would take a lot to digest and figure out. She’ll tell Wyldstyle after the battle, “she just said she’s willing to help us becaaaaaaause,” Mayhem pauses thinking of a lie, “she’s heard a lot about you and has respect for you.”

Wyldstyle gives a small laugh, “your weirdly convenient life does make things easier, what’s the raptor’s name anyways?”

“Rawwwr.” 

“She said it’ssss,” the raptor had just said Rex usually calls her Lucy, but that seems it might raise some questions from Wyldstyle so she quickly goes and thinks of another lie, “The Other One, now let’s not ask anymore questions and focus on building!”

The three swiftly build up the spaceship, and plaster it together with some industrial glitter glue, Wyldstyle flinches away from that stuff for some reason, so Mayhem takes care of getting the ship sturdy. Once that is finished they have it off the ground in a matter of minutes.They soar up to the sky, floating above the waves of raptor ships. Mayhem pulls out the speaker, and starts wiring them into the blasters to make sonar weapons, “if you’re able to hit that high note we’ll probably take out 80% of the ships up here, and the remainder will have no choice but to retreat. The Other One nods her head in excitement, seemingly happy to see the destruction. Rex didn’t seem to teach the raptors a whole lot about loyalty. 

Mayhem tosses the mic to Wyldstyle, giving her a small smile, “you ready?”

“Yeah, but you might want to cover your ears girls,” she gives a wink, and as Mayhem covers her ears and The Other One pulls out earmuffs. 

Wyldstyle looks down at the mic and takes a deep breath, she couldn’t remember the last time she did anything like this. But that didn’t matter, the past was gone and dead, she had a future to go and live, and it all starts with one note.

Mayhem can feel the ship shake as Wyldstyle lets out the blast, it barely holding together with industrial glitter glue, she looks out the window and sees all the other ships surrounding them break apart, crashing into the surface below, with hundreds of raptors fleeing away in escape pods, leaving light streams that made the sky look like a rave party.

She glances back to Wyldstyle to see her start to faint, rushing over to catch her. They both fall to the floor of the ship slowly. 

“Tired from one note?” Mayhem asks, her voice soft and concerned.

Wyldstyle, looks around dazed, and lets out a small laugh, “nah, I’m just being dramatic.”

Mayhem chuckles, and lets Wyldstyle to continue to rest on her lap as she signals the remaining Systarian troops their location and the update on the total wipe of the raptor ships. 

As closes her communicator, she turns back to Wyldstyle, who’s looking pretty upset, “is something wrong?” Mayhem asks reaching down to hold up Wyldstyle’s head.

Wyldstyle shakes her head. Lifting herself up, leaning in inches away from Mayhem’s face, “I just realized I almost died without ever getting to kiss my girlfriend.”

Mayhem’s face turns bright red, as she quickly turns away, unable to look her in the eye, “we’re girlfriends already?”

Wyldstyle grabs Mayhem’s face and turns it so she’s looking her in the eyes, “I’m tired of taking things slow,” Mayhem looks down at her girlfriend looking like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide in fear of the unknown, but Wyldstyle just smirks as she leans in and pulls her into a kiss.

They press against each other for a long time, Mayhem feels like she’s floating on a cloud, only to be suddenly grounded when Wyldstyle pulls away. All she can really manage to say is, "we should do that again sometime."

Wyldstyle laughs pushing the hair away from her girlfriend’s eyes, “we can do it again after our date tonight, we still on for that?”

Mayhem seems to be regaining her cool leaning in to press her forehead against Wyldstyle’s, "of course, you bean."

"Where did you even learn that phrase."

"I searched the internet for cute pet names."

"Man you really are a nerd," Wyldstyle laughs, oh, and one more thing," Lucy takes out a crumpled sticky note, "I meant to give this to you after I finished my evaluation, but you know things came up."

Mayhem gently takes the note, smiling at the 'I love you nerd,' Wyldstyle had drawn on in glitter glue.

"I thought you hated glitter."

"Yeah but I like you more than I hate glitter so it's a worthy sacrifice to make you happy."

Mayhem playfully punches Wyldstyle's shoulder, and Wyldstyle responds by pulling her into a hug, pressing her face into Mayhem's fluffy iridescent hair.

The two stay on the floor of the ship for awhile, embraced in a tight hug, until the extraction ship arrives, and they get up to leave, bringing their new raptor friend with them, as they go on to defend the galaxy together, making sure everyone can get a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture I did to go alone with this chapter can be found here:   
> https://sweet-general-mayhem.tumblr.com/post/186450394465/doodle-for-chapter-four-of-love-notes-just-mayhem


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little epilogue that's just for a little bit of fun.

Several months had passed since the attack on the weapon facility, and while peace was still off the table, the attacks between the two groups had grown less devastating.

Tonight the queen was throwing an extravagant party to celebrate a recent victory for the army. Security was incredibly tight, but the General and her Vice-General didn't need to worry about that. Their co-adopted raptor had to go through a lot of security checks though, but once through them all she was running around the banquet halls having a blast.

"I just don't think a Vice-General is real thing Wyldstyle," Unikitty says, trying to reach a smoothie.

Wyldstyle reaches the smoothie and hands it to her friend, "eh, the whole Space Marines thing is kind of based on an eight year olds understanding of the army so titles get a little wonky at times."

"What did you just say-"

"There she be," Metal Beard says, approaching the two. Wyldstyle walks up to him offering him a smoothie.

"How you holding up dude?" She asks as he takes the drink.

"Fairly well, though the Benny leaving us be-"

"Kind of lame," Unikitty finishes, looking a little distraught, "I just can't imagine what Rex told him to make him leave us like that."

"Maybe he got brainwashed," Wyldstyle adds into the conversation.

"Your default reaction to everything is brainwashing," Mayhem says, walking up to her girlfriend, the two pausing the conversation for a brief moment to share a kiss.

"Well brainwashing is a very real thing, so we're bound to run into it one day," Wyldstyle grumbles.

"I'm sure we will, and the day it happens it will be your skepticism that will protect us," Mayhem gives her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Well I gotta jet, I have to give a speech on upcoming strategies and all that jazz, I'll see you guys later!" And she takes off down the hall in a rather quick manner.

Unikitty presses her fluffy face against Wyldstyle, "you two are such a cute couple."

The cool Vice-General pushes her off, blushing, "we're not cute, we're hardcore, we're a hardcore couple."

"Okay hardcore lady, your girlfriend left a glittery sticky note on you."

Wyldstyle rolls her eyes, peeling the note off, surely they should have outgrown this gesture by now. 

As she reads her eyes snap wide open and she lets out a little scream, dropping the paper to the ground.

She quickly storms off to find Mayhem and give her a piece of her mind, mumbling about how you can't just write something like that on a sticky note.

The note slowly falls to the ground, and rested on the cold tile floor for the whole world to see the few words that were written on it,

'Will you marry me?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! Hopefully it was an enjoyable story to read, it certainly enjoyable to write! And keep an eye out, I might end up continuing to write in this 'verse, cause I'm curious of what happened to Rex and Benny. And also curious about how Mayhem and Lucy interact once they're actually in a relationship together. And maybe a little curious about what it's like for the two gals co-raise a cool as heck raptor (that Rex definitely gonna try to get back from them). So many things to be curious about! And the only way to satisfy that curiosity is to explore those ideas in writing!


End file.
